Winter Fire
by NaruHinaLover18
Summary: [AU] On a mission to hunt down and kill assassin's, Naruto stumbles upon a person. Once cold, dark, and nonchalant, this person just might change his demeanor. He fears that loving this person, would make it worse for the both of them. [M] [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**NH18: I wanted to do another story. This one was on my mind for days now, so I wanted to quickly type it. I know I haven't worked on my others. I just might adopt them. Please read this and tell me what you think. I might work on White Lotus sometime in the future.**

 **WARNING: Rated M for language, mentions of rape, murder and lemons**

 **POSSIBLY DISCONTINUED!**

 **Please read author's note at the bottom!**

"Don't move." His voice was quiet, deep, and icy against Hinata's cheek. His hand tightly over her mouth, making sure not even a _peep_ would escape from it. The weight of his body against her back as she laid there on the snowy ground. His breathing was silent, too silent. She wondered what he was doing. _Was he going to rape her?_ He didn't move. She tried to move her left arm only to have it quickly pinned to her side. "If you don't want to get caught, I suggest you don't move." Once again his voice was quiet, too quiet. She didn't understand what this person meant. She only understood that a hand covered her mouth, she got pinned down quietly, and that this person was a male. His breath smelled sweet, almost like apples. His hands weren't covered with any sort of protection from the cold and he was very heavy. _What did he want? Get caught by who?_ She just wanted to go home to her sister, to make sure she ate tonight. She was not going to allow for her and her sister to be sitting in that rundown cabin starving. She just came out here to hunt and here she was – pinned down by a man who was crushing her into the depths of snow beneath her.

Her hair smelled like flowers. He didn't know what type of flowers but, they were _definitely_ flowers. Naruto is on a mission to find and kill assassins. They go around raping and killing women and their children. He wasn't sure if the person he pinned down was a man or a woman. They had on a thick black coat, bulky pants and boots, and a black hat that didn't look in good condition. _Was this person poor?_ He suspected this person had to be a woman. Looking at their hair, it was long, thick, and unkempt. It seemed at if this person never combed their hair. It smelled nice. Real nice. He had this person pinned down not only for their safety, but for his as well. He spotted one of the assassins in the distance, and looked on quietly as he made sure this person made no movements underneath him. He didn't want to risk him getting killed or the person breathing heavily beneath him. "Get your breathing in order unless you want to be cut up in pieces." He said so quietly, hoping this person got the memo of what was going on. _What was this person doing out here all by themselves anyway? Did they not see the flyers that were posted everywhere of three men going around raping and killing women and their children? Did they not see that their was a bounty out for it?_ _What was this person thinking?_ Looking away for just a second, Naruto spotted a bag. It looked like it had been worn out for being used too much. It was a weird bag. _Looks like a duffle bag_. He thought. _Was this person hunting? In the middle of winter? How dumb is this person?_

He looked up only to find that his prey was no longer in sight. Cursing himself for getting caught up in his thoughts, he stayed on top of the person for a few minutes to make sure that the assassin was gone for good. Hearing nothing but the soft breathing coming from under him, he slowly got up. "You should be more cautious." He said. Even though the assassins only attacked women, they wouldn't mind killing off a few men. _She be more cautious?_ He was the one that pinned her down. She was fine until he pulled some _Metal Gear Solid_ move on her. Hinata propped her hands on the snow and slowly began to rise up, grabbing the torn up duffle bag with her. He wondered for a brief moment if this person was also tracking down the assassins, until his breath almost got caught in his throat from the sight of the person. _It was a woman after all._ He thought as he stared at the woman whose flesh was as pale as the snow cascading from above - his stare almost as cold as the wind. The look on the pale woman's face was the opposite of his: Shock mixed with fear. _She should be more scared of the assassins than me._ He thought as he looked into her eyes. _Lilac eyes? I've never seen such eyes before. Are they even real?_ Suddenly, he didn't care anymore, he just wanted to continue his search. He whistled and all that could be heard was the echoing of the whistle and footsteps coming towards them.

"Timing was perfect as usual, Kurama." His voice was calm, cool, and deep. He got on his Fox back and stared at the shocked woman. _I can't just leave her out here, those assassins would…_ He cringed at the thought of what those assassins would do to this fragile woman before him. She looked poor and _soft_. "Where's your home?" Hinata stared at the man that had her pinned down into the snow not too long ago. _First he pins me, now he's asking where I live?_ She thought about it for a moment. "It's very far from here." Her voice was shaky but, sweet which angered Naruto a bit. _As I suspected. She's soft._ "Get on." He softly flicked his head to the back of him – gesturing her to get behind him on his Fox. Her eyes widened at his words. _He wants me to get on that huge thing?_ "He doesn't bite," he said as if he saw her hesitance. "Unless, you make him mad." He smirked and her once pale face, reddened. She hesitantly got on and placed her hands on the back of her, holding onto the Fox's thick fur for support. "Lead the way miss."

* * *

Reaching their destination, Naruto was furious but, didn't show it. _This was almost an hour trip to her place – on Kurama that is – on foot, it must've been more than an hour. What on earth was this woman thinking?_ He stopped in front of a cabin that looked so old, that he feared that just by touching it, it would collapse. _She's obviously poor._ He kind of felt bad for the girl, albeit he didn't have a place to stay – Kurama was his place. The woman slowly got off the Fox – her face flushed. "Thank you, sir." She looked at the man in front of her – his stare still sold, his eyes a deep blue and his hair a bright yellow. She wondered how on earth a man could look that…intimidating. Naruto jumped down from Kurama and patted him before turning to stare at the woman once again. She looked so innocent. So fragile. So _soft._ His jaw clenched at that last word. He _hated_ that word. He kept staring at her. He could tell he was making her feel uncomfortable. In a flash, he bent down and kissed her hard on her lips – pulling away as fast as he pulled in. No words were said after that as he jumped back on Kurama and was gone in the blink of an eye.

Hinata's pale face was flushed with a deep crimson of red. _Why did that man kiss me_? She was caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even hear her sister calling her. "Hinata!" Jumping from hearing her little sister's voice, Hinata finally turned towards the cabin and saw her sister holding herself – keeping herself warm from the cold. "I'm coming Hanabi," she said making her way to the front entrance of the cabin. "Get back inside before you catch a cold." Her sister quickly disappeared inside of the cabin and Hinata followed suite, closing the cabin door behind her. "You okay?" Her sister asked, scanning her over. "It took you longer this time. That must mean you caught a lot, huh?" Her sister smiled from ear to ear and her eyes were glistening. Hinata, on the other hand, wasn't. "Not today Hanabi," she said walking over to the worn out cot that looked like it would break at any moment. "What do you mean?" Her sister's smile immediately faded and her face twisted into a frown. Hinata sighed. She _hated_ seeing her sister so sad all the time. Hinata tried to do everything she could for her sister, knowing they were the only two left in their family. "It means," Hinata closed her eyes and readied herself for what was going to come next. "It means we won't be eating once again tonight, Hanabi."

Her sister began to weep. Weeping ended up in sobs, and sobs ended up in an outburst of _no's_ and _we've been starving for days._ Hinata carefully laid back on the cot – listening to her sister cry her heart out. The same cries she made when they saw the decomposed bodies of their family.

 **NH18: How was this? Should I continue? Was it too much? Please review this! Thanks a lot for reading!**

 **P.S. Yes, Hinata is poor. I wanted to try something different to make it more interesting. Hope I didn't upset most of you by doing this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Why did I kiss her?_ Naruto looked through the scope of his rifle and carefully aimed it at his targets' head. _I only got one shot at this. If I mess this up, I'll be a goner for good._ Steadying his index finger on the trigger, he inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly out his mouth. _Once I kill this assassin, it'll leave me with just two more._ His mind went to that kiss he gave to that woman and his cheeks flushed a light pink. _Why the hell did I kiss her?_ Pushing it out of his thoughts, he pulled the trigger and watched in slow motion as the bullet went full speed; hitting the assassin's temple and exit through the other to a nearby tree. Naruto chuckled and let out a sigh of relief as he set his rifle down on the snow. _Just two more._ He said to himself. _I hope you like Hell Kinshiki._ He grabbed his rifle from the snow and placed it in its case. He was about to whistle for Kurama until he felt something on the back of his head. "State your name," Said the voice from behind him. Naruto cursed himself for not being observant of his surroundings. He realized that the object that was pressed against his head was a pistol.

"Speak." Naruto felt trapped. It was then that he had realized he forgot to put the silencer on his rifle. _Shit! It's because of that damn woman! She was on my mind all day that I got distracted!_ Thinking quickly, Naruto spun around, smacking the hand that held the gun, attempting to make it drop. it didn't. _Shit!_ He then decided to use close combat and kick the man, only to miss as the man dodged his attack. _Damn it! He's fast._ He couldn't tell who the man was. He had on a long black robe with a hood that covered half of his face. All Naruto could see was his mouth. He figured it had to be the other assassin. His body was twice as big than two Naruto's combined. His hands were covered with white gloves. _Or is that just his skin color?_ Naruto wasn't sure. That freakishly huge and tall man swung at Naruto and Naruto quickly dodge; sweeping his feet to the man to drop kick him. Fortunately, it worked. The man grunted and cursed.

Naruto didn't understand how it was possible, but it seemed as if the man appeared to be unconscious. _I'll leave him here to freeze to death._ He turned around and grabbed the bag that contained his rifle and other weaponry. He brought the tip of his index finger and thumb to his mouth to whistle for his Fox, until he felt a pain course through his right leg. He looked down to see blood pouring from his right thigh and turned to see that man was gone. _Shit! I've should've killed that bastard!_ Worst case scenario, he had been shot. Grunting and cringing, Naruto tried to whistle but to no avail. The blood was pouring out fast and as cold as it was, he was sweating. His vision started to blur and he knew that he had to do something. Holding onto his thigh, he started to run with as much strength he had left. As if luck was on his side, he was able to let out a loud long whistle and called out his Fox name before losing consciousness.

* * *

"Alright, Hanabi," Hinata made sure that the back door to the cabin was locked and the wood she had left for the fire place were in good condition before she left out once again to hunt for something for her and her sister to eat. "I'm off again. Please make sure to keep a lookout for any animals. And please be careful when using the crossbow." Her sister nodded as she started to carve sticks for the crossbow her sister had made. Hinata looked at her sister and sighed. _I hate to see her like this. I must do my best!_ Hinata grabbed her worn out duffle bag and headed for the front door of the cabin. "Hinata!" Her sister yelled and Hinata quickly turned around and headed to the back of the cabin. "What? What's the matter Hanabi?" She sounded concerned; worried that her sister somehow hurt herself again with the crossbow. "Hanabi, I told you to be careful when you're," Hinata gasped and saw that her sister wasn't there and the cabin door wide open. "Hanabi!" Hinata ran outside and almost felt like her lungs exploded from how hard she gasped.

 _That man and his Fox from earlier._

Her sister was carrying a large bag and the fox had a bag in his mouth. His eyes were red and watery and Hinata was a bit intimidated by his looks. _What is going on? Why had they come back?_ She snapped back into reality as they came closer, her sister had a look of sadness on her face and Hinata once again gasped as the fox came face to face with her. Her eyes were widened and she gulped hard. The fox dropped the bag he had in his mouth and it made a muffled thud sound. "Hinata! This man needs help!" Her sister made a grunted noise as she dropped the bag she was holding which made a loud thud sound that sounded like metal. "What do you mean?" it was then that the fox swept past Hinata into the cabin and Hinata saw the trail of blood. She covered her mouth and watched the fox place the man she encountered four days before, onto the cot. The voice made a howl noise and nudged his nose on Naruto's arm. "Oh my god, what happened?" Hinata said to herself as she made her way over to the cot where the man drenched it with his blood. She examined him and noticed there was only blood coming from his right leg.

"Hanabi!" Her sister jumped by the sound of her sister's voice. "Go get the tin bowl from underneath the sink and fill it with cold water!" Her sister nodded and went to go do as she was told. Hinata looked at the man from earlier and feared that he was dead. _His face is pale, his lips are dry._ Her sister brought her the tin bowl and Hinata started to strip the blonde male out of his pants. Her sister made an _eek_ noise and went to the kitchen. Hinata was just as nervous as she was. She jumped as the male made a deep grunt noise and she sighed in relief that he was still alive. His face twisted into a pained expression and Hinata bit her bottom lip. "Hanabi!" She called and her sister immediately came at her side, closing her eyes at the gruesome sight of blood everywhere. "I need you to take that medal spoon we have and burn it until it turns red." Her sister opened her eyes, a pout on her lips. "But, Hinata, that's our only spoon!" Hinata turned her head to look at her sister. "Do as I say! This man's life is at stake here!" Hanabi only nodded and ran to the kitchen. Hinata went back to the male on her cot and took the cloth that was in the tin bowl and began to wash his bloody leg.

All he could do was grunt and groan at the pain. He wasn't sure what was going on. He heard two female voices and felt something cold on his leg. It was then that he realized that he was alive. He opened his eyes a tiny bit and tried to take notice of the blurry figure to his right. He studied hard enough until his vision was clear. _That damn woman!_ He tried to speak but, all that came out were low grunts and groans of pain. _No! Stop this! You're the reason I'm in this mess!_ He felt her turn him on his side and wipe him with the cold cloth, hearing her gasp and hiss as if she were the one in pain. _Why is she doing this? How did I get here?_ He then felt something warm and soft on the back of his thigh. That was later dismissed as the sharp pain he felt, replaced that warm and soft feeling. He let out a throaty groan and heard something drop into a bowl. He felt his blood pouring underneath him and that's when he felt something steamy hot hit the back of his thigh. His groan was loud this time. _Damn it! What the fuck was that! Did she just burn me?_ He thought about it for a second and cursed. _That's right, I was shot in the back of my leg._ He felt the woman bring him back onto his back – feeling that he was now dry underneath. _Shit! I'm damn near nude!_ He tried to speak once again, but he was too tired. He heard the woman speak and heard another soft voice in return. _Two women?_ He wanted to listen, but sleep overtook his body as he drifted off.

* * *

Hinata wiped the sweat from her eyebrows with the back of her arm as she placed the spoon in the tin bowl. She looked at the bullet that she was able to get out of his thigh, and thanked God that it didn't go too far. _Who would want to shoot this man?_ "Hanabi, empty this outside for me please?" Hanabi took the tin bowl from her sister and turned around to head to the back door of the cabin. She looked at the sleeping fox in the corner and smiled. _He's like a big teddy bear._ She poured the bloody water out onto the white snow and quickly came back in, shivering as she made her way to the kitchen. "Hinata," She said as she went back to the little area where her sister was. "Is he going to be okay?" Hinata looked at her sister and then at the man. His face was twisted into a frown and then relaxed as she heard his breathing even out. "Yes, Hanabi. He's going to be okay." Hanabi smiled and went over to her sister. "You can sleep in my cot tonight." Hinata looked at her sister and smiled at her. _She's so sweet._ "No, you go on to bed Hanabi, I have to watch over this man to make sure he will officially be okay." Hanabi hesitated at first but relaxed as her sister gave her a warm smile. She hugged her and went to the other side of the cabin to her room.

Hinata sighed and looked at the man on her cot. She examined him and listened to his breathing. _What have you gotten yourself into that would almost get you killed?_ She didn't understand it. He _seemed_ like a decent man. Unless that was all a façade. _I don't think he means any trouble._ She would soon regret those words, but thought nothing of it as she pushed him over towards the wall and laid down next to him. _This is my only option to make sure he'll be okay._ Her stomached growled and the fox that was in the corner sleeping, jolted up and looked at her. She jumped at the sight of his red eyes staring at her lilac ones. He slowly got up and stretched like a cat before walking over to her – picking up one of the bags he had in his mouth hours ago. Hinata gulped. She was afraid of that fox. Not only was he huge, but his eyes were very intimidating. Everything about him was intimidating. She sat up as the fox came in front of her and sat on his bottom – dropping the bag he had in his mouth at her feet. She heard the soft thud of the bag and stared at it – looking back up to stare at the fox. He had no expression on his face, but his eyes were _warm;_ almost as if he was a bit _happy._

Hesitantly, Hinata picked up the bag. It was heavy, _very_ heavy. How could a fox carry something so heavy like this? _Oh, right…_ she thought. _He's a fox. A big fox._ She rolled her eyes at her thoughts and untied the knot on the bag. Looking inside, she could've sworn that _now,_ her lungs most definitely exploded. Her gasp was so loud and she stared at the fox. He was wagging his large fluffy tail and placed his head on her lap – looking into her white pupils. Hinata's mouth was open and she was on the brink of tears. She wasted no time to pet and rub the fox's head and laugh as she heard him purr.

Inside the bag were dead deer parts, rabbits, and snakes. It seemed as if her and Hanabi were finally going to have a meal after so many months without food. _This man and his pet aren't so bad after all._ Little did she know that this man and his _pet,_ were not just hunters hunting for animals, but for people as well…

* * *

 **NH18: After having SO many email alerts on people following this story and favoring it, I thought it was going to stop there. But, boy was I wrong. A LOT of you even PMed me and asked me to continue this. I DID NOT expect that. So, as a token of my gratitude, I typed another chapter for you all. I wonder what will happen next. Thanks for reading. Not sure if I'll type another, but knowing me, when I'm not lazy, I end up typing it anyway. Bye and thanks again! Hope this chapter was good!**

 **P.S. Something you should know. Kurama cannot talk and he only has 1 tail.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Voices_. He could only hear the sound of muffled voices in the distance. Naruto kept his eyes shut and carefully focused on the two voices conversing back and forth. _Sounds like two females._ He thought as his hearing became clearer. _Must be a mother and daughter_. Great. He pursed his lips together and tried to sit up only to have a sharp pain course through his body. Damn! He grunted and relaxed his body, trying to ignore the stinging and pulsing coming from his right leg. _I have to get out of here. My mission is far from being complete_. He attempted to get up again and kept wincing at the excruciating pain. He dealt with wounds and pain in the past, but never had he ever dealt with pain this bad. Hearing, but not listening to the two females conversing, he thought that this would be the perfect time to elope while they were distracted with one another. Apart of him wished he would've listened to their conversation.

"You must rest," the indigo haired woman said to Naruto as she lightly grabbed his shoulders to push him back down on the cot. "Your wound isn't healed." Naruto glared at the woman staring into his eyes, anger present on his face. "I must go." His tone cold as ice as he removed her arms from his shoulders. He looked over to see a small girl petting his fox, but staring at him questionably. "Kurama," Naruto snapped and his furry friend jolted up and stared at his owner, his ears erected and twitching as his owner started to speak. "Get over here now!" Kurama hesitated as his ears dropped and he turned his head to look at Hanabi. He slowly walked over to his owner, his head down but his eyes staring up at Naruto with a puppy dog look. "Get yourself together Kurama. I will not have a pet that is _soft_." Kurama feigned his mood and looked as cold and mean as Naruto.

Naruto gave a faint smirk and tried to get up again. Hinata hesitantly grabbed his arm and tried to guide him back on the cot only to have him snatch his arm away. "I don't need or want any of your help." Hinata stared at the man and then looked at Hanabi. "Hanabi, can you go check on the food please?" she said in a whisper. Hanabi only nodded and ran to the kitchen where a big black iron pot was hanging above a small fireplace.

"Please stay to at least eat." Hinata gnawed on her bottom lip as she stared at the man that used a long rifle his fox gave him as a crutch. He didn't look at Hinata, nor was he paying attention to her. He just wanted to get the hell out of there.

"Kurama, where's the bag of goods?" Kurama used his paw to point to a small kitchen area where Hanabi was occasionally stirring something in a pot with a thick piece of wood. Naruto slowly limped his way over to the kitchen area and looked around. _Where the hell is it?_ He went over to a near cupboard and opened it only to be greeted by a thick layer of dust, cobwebs and huge spiders. _What the hell._ He searched the other only to see the same thing. _It looks as if these cabinets were never used in decades. Are these people poor?_ Or _?_ "Uh, sir?" Naruto turned around to see a small child who almost looked identical to the woman he spoke to earlier. Only difference is that her hair was brown and were in long pigtails. "What?" he asked. "Are you hungry? Yesterday, your fox gave us a bag and we're-"

"He what!" Naruto was beyond livid right now. _Why would Kurama do something like that?_ "He gave us a-"

"I heard that!" he snapped. "Why the f-" he pinched the bridge of his nose as he told himself to calm down. _I'm wounded and there is no way for me to hunt for food. I have no choice but to stay with these people._

"I'm sorry…" Hanabi looked at the tall figure in front of her. She has never seen a man this tall before. He was almost intimidating. Naruto didn't say a word. He was too busy trying to keep calm. Reminiscing about the cupboards earlier, his curiosity got the better of him as he finally spoke. "How long have you and your mom been without food?" _Why did I even ask? I really shouldn't be here! A mother and child?! They could be targeted with me being here!_ "What?" Hanabi turned her attention to the iron pot, careful not to burn herself. "You and your mother," he said. "How long have you two been without food?" Quickly taking out the food and setting it on cardboard, she turned her attention back to the tall man. "We've been without food for months now," she said. Naruto felt something tug on his heart, an odd sort of feeling he never thought he would ever feel. He felt sorry. Guilty. _Soft_. "Also," Hanabi started before Naruto could curse at himself for feeling any emotions towards all of this. "Hinata isn't my mother. She's my sister."

His jaw almost dropped and he almost lost balance with the rifle helping him stand. _Sister?!_ Shocked would be an understatement for sure. _These two girls are sisters?! Shit! I need to leave! I can't be here! I just can't! They won't be safe!_

"I think I'll have something to eat now." He said as he tried to wrap his head around all of this. Maybe food is what he needed to get his mind back on track.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NH18: just a late Christmas gift from me to you all. I was going to keep going but, it's 1am and I'm tired and trying to put baby to sleep. This story is still possibly discontinued but, I like it so much that I just might continue it until it's finished. I haven't even attempted to finish my others nor did I start on white lotus. Augh! I will though, so don't worry. Thanks for reading and Happy New Year!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

He wanted to sit down but, seeing how the table and chairs looked as if it would break by just touching it, he decided to just stand there with his rifle firmly underneath his armpit. He watched the young girl pick up two wooden sticks and attempt to slice the animal remains into smaller pieces. _I cant stay here! This is wrong!_ Hanabi tore the cardboard into a makeshift plate and placed a few chunks and pieces of the dead animal. Hands shaking, she gave the plate to Naruto but didn't understand why he was still standing; especially on his wounded leg. Naruto stood there eyeing Hanabi for a few minutes as he grabbed the plate and took no time to stuff his face. _Not bad. The little brat can cook._ Hanabi quickly went over to make another plate and went into the small area where her sister and the fox were in.

"Hinata, here is your-," Hanabi stopped her talking as she saw her sister tie a knot into her worn out black boots. "Going somewhere?"

Hinata looked up from tying the last knot on her other boot and smiled at her sister. "We need more food than what we have now, especially since we've got more mouths to feed."

Hanabi blinked a few times and sighed. She went up to her sister and gave her the cardboard plate. "At least eat before you go." Taking the plate, Hinata slowly ate her food and both girls heard a slow, uneven _tapping_ noise as the man she helped earlier came limping in the small area – an angry look present on his face. "You're not going anywhere." Kurama shot up from his nap upon hearing his owners' deep voice and immediately went to his side. Naruto didn't glance at his fox nor did he make any gesture to pet him for being obedient.

"Excuse me?" Hinata had to make sure that she heard this man correctly. Who did he think he was telling her what to do when he didn't live here for almost 3 years?

"Sorry, let me rephrase that." He cleared his throat once and with a tone so cold, Kurama shook with every word he spoke. "Your. _Ass_. Isn't. Going. Anywhere. Now did you hear that?"

Hinata's mouth hung open as well as Hanabi's. The tension was too overwhelming for her as she quickly removed herself from the small area, mentally apologizing for leaving her sister with this madman.

Hinata got up from her cot looking around for something and Naruto could only stare at her questionably.

"What are you looking for? You don't have a secret weapon that you plan to use on me do you?" He asked as he started to grip his rifle, ready to be prepared for whatever this woman is planning to do.

"No, I don't carry such firearm," Naruto loosened his grip and cursed at himself for even believing her. "I'm searching for who exactly you were talking to because I know you weren't talking to me like that, _sir_." She dragged out the word sir as she turned to face the man, trying to look as angry as possible but she was more scared than angry.

"I'm talking to you. Who else is in this room? Unless you're hiding someone here to murder me. Are you an assassin?" He went to grip his rifle and Hinata jumped back as she seen how quick he went to grip it.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I have never killed any-" she stopped as a memory came over her and she stood there staring into space. One again, Naruto was confused. She was like a statue. Eyes wide, staring at nothing.

"What are you looking at?"

No response.

Naruto cursed and limped his way over to the woman.

"Hey!"

She jumped and screamed. "PLEASE! I DON'T WANT IT!" She quickly covered her mouth as she remembered where she was and who she was talking to. Naruto was in shock. _Don't want what? I wasn't going to give her anything._

"I-I'm so sorry." She whispered as she went to her cot and slowly sat down.

"I usually don't ask this…well, I _never_ ask this but, are you okay?"

Hinata didn't speak. She just started to rub her arms hard as if she was disgusted with herself. _I don't know what to do._ Naruto thought as he stood there watching the woman rub her arms and steady look over her shoulder. _I haven't been in contact with a woman in over 6 years. Is this woman mentally ill?_ Hinata shook her head as if to clear her thoughts and then got up as if nothing happened. _Weird… this woman is really weird._ Hinata straightened her posture and took a deep breath and headed over to the door.

"No!" Naruto groaned and winced in pain as he attempted to run and grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing sir? Let go of me! You are supposed to be resting! That wound needs to heal."

"First of all, stop calling me sir, it makes me feel like I'm an old fuck. Secondly, it isn't safe for a woman like you to be out there doing God knows what, alone. And third, don't tell me what to do." Hinata looked as if she seen a ghost. _Don't tell him what to do? Is he serious?_

"Excuse me? Okay, look. I call you sir because firstly, I don't know your name, secondly, who are you to tell me it isn't safe? As far as I'm concerned, I only encountered you and last time I checked, people don't just randomly kiss strangers," Naruto blushed a small tinge of pink and luckily for him, it went unnoticed by the rambling woman in front of him. _Why did I do that?_ "Also, how dare _you_ tell _me_ not to tell _you_ what to do when _you're_ telling _me_ what to do? In my own house?"

"Touché." Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose. Maybe it was a bit off to tell her what to do and she lives here. He's just a stranger who needed nursing. "This really isn't a house, but it is a place to stay in. As far as I know, you're safe here, and if you go out there, something bad might happen." Hinata crossed her arms and Naruto almost wanted to laugh at how her small face tried to look angry with him. "Look, there are bad people out there who want people like you and your sister. It isn't safe."

"I've been fine going out there to hunt for years now, thank you very much sir."

"Naruto."

"Pardon?"

"My name is Naruto."

"Oh, well, sir Naruto." She giggled as he glared at her.

"Very funny ma'am." He wanted to laugh as she winced at that word. "Doesn't feel so good does it?"

"No, it does not."

"Then what is your name?"

"It's Hinata."

"Well, Hinata, how about my fox hunt for the food and you stay here where you're safe?" She thought about it for a moment. His fox did catch quite a few animals that had a lot of meat on them.

"I suppose so, but what is so dangerous again?"

"Kurama!" Naruto yelled for his fox over his shoulder, startling him and Hinata. The fox quickly came to Naruto's side and waited for him to speak. "Alright you lazy ass. I need you to get the goods for us. Got it?" The fox wagged his tail and immediately ran out of the cabin door as Naruto whistled for him to get moving. He turned back to Hinata as she stared at him. "What?"

"Why are you so mean to your fox?"

"I'm not mean to him."

"You are."

"Well, it's none of your business."

"You kissing me is my business. Why did you do that?" When he didn't answer, she went over to her cot and started to undo the laces on her boots.

"I have yearned for a woman for years now. Its been a while since I've been in contact with one."

"So, I was like some toy? Just something to satisfy your need?" He didn't answer and Hinata once again felt disgusted with herself. She started to remove her coat and Naruto watched her intently. _For a small woman, she sure is packing._

"No, you weren't just some toy."

"Then why'd you do it?" She quickly replied back almost startling the man a few centimeters away from her in the small room.

"Dammit woman! I told you why!"

"So, I was a toy! A toy, that men think women are!"

 _What the hell is she talking about? Did something happen to her?_

Hinata got up and turned her back towards Naruto. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You really want to know why I did it?" When she didn't answer he spoke again. "You smelled really nice and it was tempting okay?" She turned around and stared at him. Eyes squinting in disbelief as she shook her head at him. "So, you're a man who can't fight temptation? Do you go around and kiss every woman you meet because their scent is tempting to you?" _Damn, this woman is slowly crushing my soul._

"No… did something happen to you?"

"How dare you say that?!"

 _What the fuck?_

"Whoa, I just asked a question. You're being very defensive and sexist right now."

"Sexist? Do you hear yourself right now?

"Well, I do have ears. You just seem sexist because you believe that every man think woman are toys which isn't true. Unless you're referring to little ass boys because real men don't."

"Okay, so I guess you're a little boy then?" _I can see this woman doesn't curse._

"No, I'm a man." He sighed. "Look, I just simply asked you a question. Did something happen to you to make you think that?"

"Well, it's none of your business. Sound familiar?" _She just hit me with my own words. Cold. I like that._ "I don't know why I'm even arguing with you," She said as started to walk over to the small kitchen. "I'm going to go check on my sister who probably is traumatized that I'm arguing with a man." Disappearing into the kitchen, Naruto thought as to why her sister would be traumatized. _I don't know why but, I really want to know more about that woman._

Limping towards the cot, Naruto sat down and with his free hand, ran it through his golden locks. _I find this woman to be very interesting. Its bizarre. God! I better not fall for this woman or I'll kill myself!_ He found that hard to believe. Some thing about Hinata excited him and it wasn't because of her huge bust or her long hair or her scent, he wanted to know her, _actually_ know her and it frustrated him that she wouldn't talk to him. He actually enjoyed their little argument because he found her voice to be _cute. Gah! What the fuck! No! I'm becoming soft! Of course she won't tell me! I'm a fucking stranger to her!_ He laid back on the cot and thought about their weird argument. As he was thinking, he fell asleep and dreamt about her lavender scented hair and her pearl lilac eyes.

* * *

He felt something cold and wet but, it was also very painful. _What the hell is going on?_ The feeling only got worse as the wetness came and went constantly. His eyes shot open and he looked down to see that his pants were down to his ankle and Hinata was cleaning his wound.

"God damn it woman! You should never do that to a man while he's sleeping!" Hinata put the rag which was actually an old torn up shirt, back inside the tin bowl and wrung it out partially to squeeze the rest on his wound. "You're no man," she said as she started to wipe the very irritated skin present on his thigh. "You're a little boy." For some odd reason, those words penetrated Naruto's soul, hitting him where it hurts. He hardly ever feels any emotions, but the woman beside him, triggered him in the most peculiar way. "Besides, I need to clean the area at least twice a day every three hours or else it'll get infected and I just might have to amputate your leg. I'm sure you wouldn't want that." He didn't know what to say other than the fact that he was only in his boxers and with men's boxers, they have holes in the front, and he silently prayed that nothing came out of that hole. Her hands were so soft as she put some type of ointment on his wound and wrapped his wound with and old thick sweater.

"I could've done it myself." His voice was raspy and dry and he mentally cursed for almost getting speechless by this woman. "You wouldn't have known what to do and also, you're supposed to be resting. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have wanted me to do it while you were awake so I was glad to see you were sleeping." _Maybe if you would've asked, I would've let you._ He thought and immediately took it back. _What am I saying?! I barely know this woman! In fact, I don't know her at all! All I know is her name and that she hates men! Maybe she's a lesbian._ Mentally, he hoped she wasn't. _All that woman going to waste._

"Well?" She asked for the umpteenth time. She was wondering why he was just staring at the ceiling. _I should've just left him alone. I should've known he was going to ignore me._ Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and asked her what she said. "Jeez, I asked you if you were hungry? Your fox had returned an hour ago." _An hour? How long was I out?_ "No, I'm not." Getting up, Hinata grabbed the tin bowl and went to the kitchen. _Damn, that ass._ He smacked his forehead and carefully pulled up his pants. _She wrapped that pretty nicely. I wonder where she learned to do that? Wait. Why do I care?_ He was surprised that his wound didn't hurt as bad as it did earlier. _What was that stuff she used?_ Getting up, he glanced at Kurama laying near the door of the cabin sleep. _Lazy ass fox._ Shaking his head, everything seemed to move in slow motion as shots fired through the cabin. His first thought went to his rifle but then he remembered that there are two girls who has no skill in survival. Seeing Hinata first, he saw her mouth open to scream but he quickly grabbed her, covering her mouth and dropped to the floor to shield her.

 _Dammit! They found us! Where's that Habi girl?_ He started to look around frantically and spotted Hanabi underneath the damaged table, watching her stare at him and Hinata with fear spread across her face. _Smart girl, not even a peep from her and she hides herself well. Now if only Hinata was just as smart as her._ Kurama immediately went over to Hanabi and she held onto the fox as he shielded her small body.

 _Great, I'm once again on the ground with this man._ Hinata thought. _What exactly is going on?_ Naruto looked down at the woman he was so confused about earlier. Staring into her pearl lilac eyes, he felt something click in his head and in his heart. He wanted to protect this woman, even if it cost him his life. He wasn't sure why, but he felt that it was his fault that the assassin's knew where to find him. He felt responsible for this. Responsible for the fact that Hinata as well as her sister, are in danger and basically lost their only home for protection. He would hate to witness such lewd acts being preformed on both girls. _I must do something._ And he did. As the last bullets rang out, he knew they were far from safe. _I know that trick anywhere. Stop shooting as if to indicate you're done fucking up the place. Nice try assholes._ He felt Hinata squirm underneath him and he made a _shh_ movement with him mouth but with no sound. She got the memo and stopped moving and he mentally sighed in relief.

Letting out a soft, low whistle, Kurama's ears shot up and he looked at Naruto who was gesturing the fox to get his rifle. As soon as Kurama moved to grab Naruto's rifle, the cabin's door flew open and with one swift movement, the fox threw the rifle from his mouth towards Naruto and he quickly grabbed it, aiming the rifle towards the one assassin he hated the most.

"Naruto." The assassin said with menacing eyes.

"Momoshiki." The two were in a stare down as Hinata hid behind Naruto and was in complete shock on how tense and hard his body was.

"Hinata," He said not taking his eyes off Momoshiki. "Go over to your sister. I don't want her to get traumatized by dealing with us men." She wanted to protest, but knew he was right. As she moved, she immediately stopped in her tracks as a bullet flew past her face.

"Stay where you are bitch."

Too frightened by what happened, Hinata went back to hide behind Naruto.

"You've got a lot of guts."

"What I've got," Momoshiki started as he slowly started to walk towards them. "Are balls filled with cum ready to explode in a bitch."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **NH18: Wow! Stopping here! It's about time I updated right?! I hope you all enjoyed this and just cause I did update doesn't mean I'll continue! (ok, yes it does) but then maybe not. Maybe I should keep it at possibly discontinued! And yeah, Momoshiki and Kinshiki are in this so it might not make sense to y'all but it does to me because..well..its fanfic! And since Kinshiki is gone, there's just Momoshiki and the last person! Wonder who could that be! And I want to slowly build up NaruHina's relationship so that's why they don't like each other or one don't like the other or vice versa! I thought it would be more interesting that way!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **P.S. What do you think happened to Hinata for her to be so hostile and hate men?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Evening.**

* * *

Both Momoshiki and Naruto had their guns aimed at each other. The rapid breathing of the young women behind him almost made Naruto lose focus. He **never** looses focus and by each passing second, he wanted to push her off him before he fuck up and end up getting them all killed. He was disgusted by the way Momoshiki spoke that way and even thinks that way. Raping women and children for fun, elicited something in Naruto's chest that he just couldn't name.

Both men locked eyes, not once looking away. Naruto desperately wanted to pull the trigger and get it over with, but he knew it wouldn't be that easy. He tried to piece the puzzles together on how Momoshiki even found them. He knew that Kurama was good at hiding himself, he wasn't a dumb fox. He couldn't think too long about the situation because he didn't feel Hinata behind him.

 _Dammit woman, where'd you go?!_ He was frustrated, sweaty, and annoyed.

"Where'd that little bitch go?" Momoshiki never took his eyes off his target, he wished that he did so that he could've seen where the woman who would partially satisfy his needs went.

Naruto caught a glimpse of a shadow behind Momoshiki and wished that he hadn't. _What the hell is that woman doing?! She's going to get herself killed! I should let her by doing something so stupid!_ But he knew he was only thinking that and not feeling it. He honestly didn't want anything to happen to her.

Momoshiki wasn't the dumb type, he felt a presence behind him and with a smirk, he turned around and grabbed Hinata. "What do you think you're doing?" Hinata couldn't believe how fast he was. How did he even know she was behind him? She snuck so silently and thought that she really had a chance. "I've got to say," Momoshiki said eyeing Hinata hungrily. "You're a sexy one. You might just satisfy me enough to make me stop doing what I'm doing." He then laughed and said how he would never stop. He eyed Hinata and saw that she had an object in her right hand. "Now what do you think you were going to do with this?" Grabbing it, he saw that it was a makeshift knife made of wood. He laughed hysterically and then threw her on the cot, getting on top of her. Hinata yelped and Momoshiki turned to see that Naruto wasn't there.

Angry, he turned his attention back to Hinata. "Now look what you've done! You've distracted me! Now you're going to pay you bitch!" He started fumbling with Hinata's thick coat and had an even harder time trying to get it off because the woman underneath him kept scratching at his face. It made him even more angry that his attention was more focused on Hinata that he forgot all about Naruto. He stopped dead in his tracks as he felt cold metal on his temple. He started to turn his head, but was easily denied access as the cold metal dug harder into his temple.

"You get off of her right now." His voice was cold and thick again and Hinata seemed to be more scared of him than the man who tried to rape her. But then again, she knew that it was because of that that he was livid. Momoshiki licked his lips and smirked. He quickly grabbed the gun, throwing Naruto off balance as it slipped out of his hand.

 _Shit!_

The two men were fighting on the floor now and Hinata got up and tried to go over to the gun that Naruto dropped, only to be tripped by Momoshiki.

 _How did he?_

"Don't you dare pick up that gun slut!

"Hinata! Get the gun!"

She didn't know what to do. Both men were fighting and yelling at her. One telling her to not touch the gun, and the other telling her to get it. She wanted to listen to Naruto and get it and pass it to him, but how could she when he was fighting the rapist? What would happen to her if she grabbed it, Naruto had lost the fight, and Momoshiki pinned her down and did his dirty work? It was overwhelming and she couldn't stop from stepping forward to the gun and stepping away from it as she would get yelled at constantly.

"Hinata!"

"Don't do it bitch!"

She pulled on her hair and bit her bottom lip. She looked over to where her sister was and saw that Naruto's fox was guiding her to a different room. Right then and there, she knew what she had to do. As both men were distracted, Hinata quickly picked up the gun and loaded it up. Both men heard the click noise and stopped as they saw Hinata with shaky hands aiming it at both of them.

 _Why she aiming it at me for?!_

Naruto was infuriated. After all he had done for her. Okay, maybe he was mean to her, but that's because he didn't know her all too well and was pissed that he gotten himself in this situation in the first place by kissing her.

 _I should have never done that shit!_

"Shoot him!" Momoshiki yelled at her and Naruto looked at Momoshiki then Hinata.

"Don't listen to him Hinata! Shoot him, not me! He's the bad guy!"

"How would I know that!" Hinata kept going back and forth to each man, aiming it at both of them. "I don't know either of you!"

"Hinata, if I wanted to hurt you or kill you, I would've been did that! Now, shoot him!"

"Don't listen to him Henate! He's an assassin!" Momoshiki yelled out.

"WHAT! NO I'M NOT!"

"Assassin? What are you talking about?" Hinata was confused. Very, _very_ confused.

"He is in charge of all this Henate! He told me to do all of this!"

"Don't listen to him Hinata! That's why I had told you it's dangerous to go out there! He's an assassin that rape and kill women and their young!"

"He's lying Henate!"

"For crying out loud! It's Hinata you sicko!"

"I don't give a shit if her name was Bob! Shoot his ass Henate!"

Hinata was breathing hard and heavy. The only thing she could hear was her rapid breathing. Who should she listen to? The man who kissed her, was wounded, mean to her, but protected her? Or the man that barged in her home, threatened her, and tried to rape her in front of her sister? It all wasn't adding up. She wanted to close her eyes and let her fingers answer for her, but she knew if she did that, one of the men would grab the weapon from her. Why weren't they doing it now?

"Hinata!"

"STOP YELLING AT ME!"

She shot and heard a scream. There was blood everywhere and she dropped the gun immediately. The screaming stopped and she couldn't believe what she had done. She had never killed anyone before. Her sister has... Recalling that memory made her shudder. It still haunted her.

She covered her mouth and started to cry.

 _What have I done... I killed him..._

Or did she?

.

.

.

* * *

 **NH18: Who do you think Hinata shot? Naruto or Momoshiki? Stay tuned for the next one! Sorry it was short! I wanted to save my ideas for the next one!**

 **Happy reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Night.**

* * *

She stood there and watched the blood pour non stop out of him. She still couldn't believe she killed someone. Especially him. She actually felt... _Good_.

"Holy shit Hinata! Don't scare me like that!" Naruto had his hand over his heart and slowly got up. "Are you okay?" Was he seriously asking if she was okay? Wasn't he upset with her that she had the gun pointed at him? "You're not mad at me?" She asked. Naruto pulled the necklace Momoshiki was wearing and placed it in his pocket before looking up at Hinata. "Well, it just didn't make sense how you were so confused. Why did you point it at me?"

"I wasn't confused. I believed you all along."

"What? Then why'd you do that?!"

"To show you what it feels like for a woman to be played like a toy." Was she serious right now? The woman had guts. "Hinata, that wasn't cool, and the two don't even mix! Those are completely two different scenarios!"

"It is not! You kissed me and say you only did it because you haven't been with a woman in so long! But before that, you said you didn't know! I was showing you that-"

"I don't want to hear it." He cut her off and picked up his gun. "What you did was uncalled for! You could've fucked up and shot me! And all that just for payback?! This is serious business Hinata, not a game!"

He was right and she felt guilty, but she still wanted answers about this whole mess. "Men think women are a game..." She whispered. "Jesus! Will you stop with that shit!" He was tired of hearing that. It was annoying. If she didn't want to open up to him, then he didn't want to hear bits and pieces. "I'm sorry," she said with eyes closed and fresh tears slowly sliding down her cheeks. "It's all my fault."

"Damn straight." He wasn't going to lie to her or make her feel better about the situation. The truth hurts and he was going to make sure she heard nothing but the truth from him. He didn't care that she is crying. She needed to feel guilty. He dragged Momoshiki's body, blood following his tail as he made his way outside. _This isn't going to be good. There's snow and then there's blood. He knew that this was going to be bad. **Real** bad._ He buried Momoshiki's body underneath the snow, making sure it looked like just a pile of unshoveled snow.

When he came back into the cabin, he saw Hinata cleaning up the blood. _She looks like a house wife._ He wasn't sure why that thought came into his head but he immediately pushed it aside. When Hinata noticed Naruto, she stood up and hesitantly made her way over to him. "I'm sorry, it'll never happen again."

"It better not, otherwise I'd have to punish you."

Even though it was supposed to sound like a threat, it somehow made both of them blush. "Not that type of punishment." He said quickly. "I know. But it is all my fault." She said.

"I know that, but it's done and over with, lets just hope that the last one doesn't come here. I'm pretty exhausted."

"Last one?"

"The last assassin, primarily known as _The Boss._ Jeez Hinata, keep up."

"Naruto, none of this would have happened if it wasn't for me."

"I know that, but it's all over now. I'm going to rest. Make sure you check on your sister."

She bit her bottom lip as she watched Naruto pass her to sit on the cot, rubbing his wounded leg. "No, you don't understand."

"Hinata, for the last time-"

"I caused all of this."

"What're you talking about? You're _The Boss_ aren't you?!" He quickly got up and grabbed Hinata.

"What are you doing?!"

"I should've known it was you!"

"No, you've got it all wrong! I'm the reason that _Momokiki_ guy came."

He let her go, quietly apologizing.

"It's okay, I deserved it."

"What're you saying Hinata? That you had something to do with Momoshiki's appearance?"

"Yes."

"Spit it out." He tried not to sound angry, but for crying out loud, the girl almost gotten herself killed as well as her sister who by the way was trying to listen to their conversation, but Kurama kept pulling her to go with him.

"Your fox..." She stopped and stared at the blood stained floor. He raised her chin, trying to not use force on her but, it was hard. "You look at me when you speak. My fox what?"

Her eyes were shaky and her lips quivering. She had to stop it by biting it. Naruto noticed and had to stop the urge of biting it for her. He needed to hear this, he shouldn't let what he was feeling towards her get in the way.

 _Feelings towards her?_

"Your fox... When you were sleeping, he was taking too long. I had le-"

"Say no more! You went out there for what Hinata! I told you it was dangerous! Told yo-" he couldn't speak, he was furious. He massaged his temples, pinched the bridge of his nose, and couldn't even look at her.

"Grab a few of you and your sister's things." That was all he could say. They weren't safe here. After she had made that one stupid move.

"Why?"

"Don't speak to me right now, just do as I say."

"I can speak if I want to."

He looked at her. He wanted to hit her, but he had never put his hands on a woman _. Never have. Never will._ This woman infuriated him and there was nothing he could do about it. He still wanted to protect her, even if she made stupid decisions. _I guess that's women for ya. They can almost be as dumb as men._

"We're not safe here. They know your location and can find us now. We must retreat while we still can." She bit her lip again which lit up something in Naruto. She nodded and started to walk off only to be stopped by him. "What is it?"

He looked into her eyes. _What is it about this woman? What is she doing to me?_ "Don't ever bite that lip again." Hinata blushed and when he let her go, she stood there frozen. "Shouldn't you get packing?" She stared at him for a moment. _Why did he say that? What did he mean by that?_ She decided to just ask him later as she slowly walked away from him.

* * *

She had never, ever felt the way she was feeling right now. _Don't ever bite that lip again._ His words were repeating in her mind over and over again. _Is he saying that me biting my lip makes him want to..._ She shook that thought out of her head to come up with another explanation, but there weren't any. Did he like her? He couldn't, wouldn't _ever_ like her. No man has ever liked her. No man will _ever_ like her.

The man that was killed by Hanabi still haunted her. He claimed he loved her everyday, but Hinata knew he didn't. He was different than Naruto. Naruto didn't force himself on her. Even though he did kiss her, he didn't even claim that she was his. A part of that she loved but a part of that she hated. She vowed to not let any man use her or claim her as his own without her consent. The memories came pouring in her brain as she started go gather the little things her and her sister had.

"Hinata?" She heard her sister quietly say. Hinata stopped thinking about her deceased boyfriend-shuddering at the thought of even calling him that when she never agreed to be his-and turned to see her little sister standing next to Kurama.

 _I think he took a liking to my sister._

"Whats going on? Why are you grabbing things? Why is there blood everywhere? Are you hurt? I heard a gun shot." Her sister was asking too many questions and all Hinata could tell her was that they needed to go.

"Go where? I don't want to go. Are we going with that man?" Hinata nodded and passed her sister's things to her. "We aren't safe here," she said. "Besides, this place brings back many bad memories I want to get rid of."

"Toneri?" Her sister asked and Hinata cringed. "I'm so sorry for saying the name."

"It's okay... Let's just go."

As the two girls exited the small area they came in contact with Naruto holsting his bag of weapons over his shoulder.

"Who's this Toneri?"

 _Oh he just had to ask..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NH18: yes! The guy who made Hinata so hostile and hate men was Toneri! Just what might the story be about that made Hinata that way? You'll have to just stay tuned! And BTW this is a NaruHina story! Why on EARTH would I have Hinata shoot her man! Come on people think! Anyway, I'm still working on ShikaTema and well, if there are any other requests for a story, let me know! This one is just getting started! Thanks for reading!**

 **P.S. Toneri isn't in the story, he'll just be brought up in why Hinata is the way she is. Warning: it isn't good...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Day 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Midnight.**

* * *

Hinata couldn't believe he asked that. Was he eavesdropping? The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she shivered upon hearing the sacred name.

"No one," she said. "We need to get going." Without looking at him or her sister, she sped out of the cabin. One brow raised, he looked from the direction he saw her leave, to her sister who was just as confused as he was.

"Habi, who's Toneri?" Hanabi looked at Naruto with her face twisted in anger.

"What's up with you kid?" He asked.

"My name. It isn't Habi!" He didn't flinch when she yelled, Kurama did and he grew pissed at that. "What is it then?" Hanabi sighed and told him in a slow tone, that her name is Hanabi. He gave her a seldom look which caused her to giggle.

"Alright, _Hanabi_ , who's Toneri?" Hanabi immediately stopped giggling and looked down.

"A man,"

"No shit."

"A man that...hurt my sister..."

Someone had hurt Hinata? She seemed so... _sweet_.

 _Is that why she had that outburst and kept looking into space? Was she maybe thinking about why happened to her? Is that why she hates men and think they use woman?_ Something twisted in Naruto's chest. Anger maybe? He didn't know but one thing he didn't like, was a man to hurt a woman.

"What did he do to her?" He demanded in a serious tone that made it hard for Hanabi to not tell him.

"U-Uh he d-"

"What is the hold up?" Hinata peered in the cabin and looked at her sister and Naruto questionably. _Why are they both still in here?_ She refused to think that Naruto probably liked little girls. He didn't look like the type.

"Kurama was afraid to leave the cabin sister, we're just trying to help him."

 _Good one kid_. Naruto thought.

Kurama looked at Hanabi and cocked his head to the side, looking confused. Something changed in Hinata. She instantly went to Kurama, talking sweetly to him, telling him that it'll be okay and that they'll keep him safe. Kurama was still confused but awestruck at Hinata that he just gave in to her caresses and walked with her out the cabin. Hanabi followed suit leaving an awestruck Naruto to himself.

 _Wow_.

"You coming?" Asked the brown haired girl with low pigtails.

Naruto shook himself out his thoughts of what just occurred not too long ago, and started to take baby steps out the cabin, careful to not open any healing wounds.

The cold air hit him like needles. It almost felt like it pierced his skin. Seeing Hinata with Kurama made him forget the cold winter air.

 _"She would make a great mother."_ He said.

"What was that?" Hinata asked when he finally came up to them.

"Nothing. We need to get going. I still have unfinished business to attend to."

"Where will we go? There's nothing out here."

"There's plenty out here Hinata, you just weren't looking. Your eyes were set on one thing. And that was hunting for food."

"Well, yeah, that's because I didn't think Hanabi and I would lose our home."

He wasn't going to lie, he actually felt very sorry for her. _For them_. The look of sadness etched across her face almost haunted him. He never wanted to see that emotion spread across her face again. And just to make matters worse, she spoke again, causing the look of sadness to etch deeper into something Naruto couldn't name.

"This is all my fault."

"Don't you ever think that, or say that again." He demanded.

"It is. If I wasn't being so hardheaded and just listened to you, all of this wouldn't have happened."

She was right. But of course he wasn't going to tell her that.

"Everything happens for a reason Hinata, we just got to go with the flow and move on."

Hinata looked over at him so fast, he could've sworn he saw her head almost fall off.

"Everything happens for a reason you say?"

 _Where is she going with this? Why her attitude just all of a sudden change? Is she bipolar? She's probably on her period. Or maybe she's... No she can't be pregnant_.

"Yeah, everything happens for a reason. There's a reason for everything."

Hinata saw her sister playing with Kurama ahead of them. She was livid beyond recognition. She wanted to slap-no punch the shit out of Naruto right now.

 _But he's all man. He'd hurt me before I could hurt him._

"Hey! Big sister look! A house! A real house!" Her sister yelled out to them. Hinata squinted and wanted to smile, but she was too angry.

She saw Kurama bite the nob of the house and watched them both run inside. She had to admit, it was a nice looking house.

"There's everything in here!"

"Are there any people?" Naruto said, he didn't have to yell, his voice was already deep and he didn't want anyone to know of their whereabouts.

Hanabi shook her head no and ran back into the house.

Seeing her face twisted in anger he wished he didn't care and that he would've kept his mouth shut.

"Are you somehow in denial that everything happens for a reason?"

Hinata quietly snapped so that her sister wouldn't hear her yelling.

"Everything happens for a reason?! So, is there a reason to explain on why every single day for 4 years, on how I was beaten and raped just so I could have a place to live?! Is there a reason to that?! Is there a reason on why I had to put up with it and sleep in the same bed with that man?! Or that My sister and I had to only have one meal a day? Is there a reason she had to see me get beaten? Or hear me getting raped?! Tell me Naruto, Would you still agree that everything happens for a reason?!"

She was crying now. Naruto felt like he was on the brink of tears himself. This woman has been through so much. And for what? Just to have a place to live? And in that fucked up ass cabin where there really isn't shit there? He balled his fists, thinking about how this woman must've been so afraid. No one deserves that.

He wanted to hug her. To hold her. But, he thought that maybe that would be a bit much considering she's been touched by a lustful man for four years. _It's best to just take baby steps. Would hate to have her be afraid of me._

"How old were you?" His voice was thick. He looked angry.

"I was 18...he was 21... Hanabi was only 11..."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, was it that name you spoke of earlier?" He wasn't looking at her, he was looking at something over her shoulder. Nothing in particular, he was just too angry.

"Y-Yes... Toneri."

"Where is he? Do you know?" He clenched his fists tighter. Any little animal that ran past, he would quickly draw out his gun, thinking it was the person that hurt her.

"He is dead."

"Good. You killed him? Tell me you did and that he didn't die by coyotes or some shit."

Hinata chuckled briefly by his statement and continuously wiped the tears that were falling uncontrollably down her face.

"My sister did actually."

He looked at her, stunned.

"Wow. I'm impressed. Guess she couldn't handle you suffering. Especially with it happening in front of her."

"Yeah, I thought the same." Hinata briefly smiled and looked at Naruto. He wasn't looking past her shoulder anymore. He was looking at her now. _Actually_ looking into her eyes.

They stared at each other that seemed like hours. Hinata never noticed how close they were until he spoke and did the unthinkable.

"I'm so sorry that that happened to you Hinata. I actually wish that it would've been me to kill the son of a bitch and not your sister."

She never thought he would feel sorry for her. He didn't look like the apologizing type. Hinata just stared into his ocean eyes. She never knew how blue they were. She saw how his pupils would dilate whenever he looked at her and return to normal once he glanced away. It was odd.

"You didn't um..." For the first time, Naruto was nervous to speak the words he wanted to say. He thought it would be inappropriate to ask.

"What?" She asked.

"This might be a bit sudden to ask but, you didn't um, get uh, you aren't pregnant by him are you?"

Hinata had a blank face and then looked at the ground.

"No."

Naruto let out a breath of relief.

"Throughout it all Naruto, I haven't gotten pregnant once by him."

"Thank goodness for that."

"Yes, thank goodness. So, I guess everything does happen for a reason." She looked at him and gave him the warmest smile. He didn't even notice that his hand was on her cheek until she jumped.

"Uh, sorry, your cheeks are very red, I figured you were cold." He lied.

"Well, it is midnight and winter. Your hand on my cheek won't warm them up since your hand is just as cold." She giggled and he envied her for that.

 _She's been through all that and yet, she can still smile and laugh?_

"Let's go in and check this place out."

All he got was a nod from her and as she walked toward the house, he placed his hand on her back and let out a breath of relief when she didn't object.

Right then and there, Naruto felt like holding Hinata and never letting her go.

 _Dammit, she's like a Fire in the middle of Winter. Burning just for me._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NH18: I know, I'm late. But now you know why Hinata was acting the way she was. This story is going to get really intense! Hope you liked this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Day 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Early Morning.**

* * *

She felt a warm, strong hand holding her neck, as if she were to move, it would keep her in place and tighten up to the point where she would lose consciousness. The deep groaning and the heavy breathing and the sound of wood pounding against wood could be heard throughout the small room. She wanted to die. She wanted him to kill her.

"Open your eyes." A thick, groggy voice from above, demanded her and she contemplating on doing so. She didn't want to look at him. She didn't want to see his hair unkempt and moist from the heat they created. She didn't want to see the sweat on his forehead and she didn't want to see the pleasure etched across his face. When the burn from the contact of his hand to her cheek throbbed like a needle to the skin, she finally opened her eyes to see her worst nightmare.

"Good girl." He said as the final drops of it were left pulses into her. She wondered why she had to go through this. _Oh, right... Just so my sister and I could have a place to live_. But was it all worth the abuse she was receiving on a daily basis? He finally came out of her once all the drops that came out of him were done spilling into her.

"Why?" She always seemed to ask him whenever he did what he did. Her voice was hoarse and raspy as if she hasn't spoken in days. He just smiled at her as he tied the strings of his sweatpants into a knot.

"Because, everything happens for a reason."

She didn't know what that even meant. She didn't know what she even had done.

Suddenly, it was like everything moved in slow motion as the constant blows to her face and the faint screams of her sister knocking on the door grew more quietly as she started to black out into an unconscious state.

* * *

Hinata was steady talking in her sleep and Naruto wasn't sure if he should wake her, or leave her be. He wanted to go check on her considering the house Hanabi had found had 4 bedrooms and she immediately had chosen the biggest one. He chuckled at the thought of the way Hanabi had frowned when Hinata told her that she needed to pick a much smaller room and to let him have it.

When the constant utter of words coming from Hinata grew louder and louder, he was able to make out what she was saying over and over. The words, _NO_ and _STOP_ were just coming out of her mouth so fast and her voice sounded a bit shaky and now she was whimpering. Naruto wasn't the type to really care about women due to what happened in the past. But once he had met Hinata, he had to admit that he yearned for her.

 _I just need to stay far away from her as possible._ But he knew it wasn't possible, especially after hearing such a dreadful past from her and how right now, she was probably dreaming about it. Not to mention, her room being right next to his.

 _It was completely coincidental that I just happen to have a room right next to hers_. But, he knew he was only lying to himself. He choose a room next to hers because he wanted to make sure that she was okay if something were to happen. Just like something was happening now. He finally got up to head over to her room when he heard her sobbing. _She's probably up now_. He knocked once on her door then twice when he didn't get an answer. He huffed then slowly opened her door with another knock.

"Hinata?" He asked when he entered the bedroom and saw Hinata sitting on her bed, her knees to her chest as if she was shielding herself and her eyes tightly closed with tears running down her pale face. Her hair looked a hot mess and as Naruto could recall, her hair has always looked so... _soft_. He slowly went over to her, cursing himself for caring so much.

"Hey, Hinata? You alright?" She jumped at the contact of him touching her and flinched once she opened her eyes. "Relax, relax, it's just me. I came to check on you. Are you alright?" _Of course she isn't alright! Look at her!_

"I'm... I'm f-fine." She said quietly. That was the first time he heard her stutter. _And all those times she was so loud, now she can't speak up?_ He sighed and was about to sit on her bed until he halted. "May I?" He asked and the only response he gotten from her was a small nod. He sat at the edge of her bed and looked at her but, she wasn't looking at him.

"Why are you here?" She asked looking at her feet as she continued to hug her legs. "I'm pretty sure it's still very early."

"I tend to be woken up this early but, you saved me the trouble of having Kurama to do it."

"What do you mean?" She looked at him. Finally! He don't know why he was happy to have her finally look him in his eyes. Her eyes were like magic to him. The way they would sparkle whenever she'd stare at his.

"Well, you were talking in your sleep and protesting as if someone did you wrong." _That came out wrong. Of course she's been done wrong! For four years at that!_ He didn't know why all of a sudden he'd gone stupid and didn't know how to word his words properly.

"I'm so sorry... It happens all the time that it scares my sister. Is she awake also?"

"No, she's still sleep. And you say it happens all the time?"

She nodded.

"That's not good. What was it, if you don't mind me asking?"

She hesitated and her eyes went back to her feet. A part of him was glad she looked away because he didn't want her to see the disappointment that was present on his face from the lack of her lilac eyes disconnected from his blue ones.

"I always have a dream about what Toneri has been doing to me but, I seem to have the same dream of that one night."

"Was that night somehow much worse than the others?"

"Yes, it was the first time he had raped and beaten me. Usually it's either I get raped one day and beaten the other, but that night it was the same day and I only remember blacking out."

"That's just horrible. I don't understand where 'so-called' men get their kicks out of beating and raping women. Shit makes no sense. Not to mention torture them."

Hinata looked up from her feet upon hearing the word torture. She wouldn't classify getting raped and beaten as a torture.

"Torture? I wasn't getting tortured Naruto."

"What? Oh, sorry."

"D-Did something happen to you? Were you tortured? Is that why you're so mean?"

"Mean? I'm mean to you? I'd say _so serious_ but not _so mean!_ " He whined and was finally able to get a giggle out of her. He enjoyed talking to her, even though their conversations weren't really happy ones, but talking to her made him feel happy nonetheless. Not to mention that cute giggle she makes.

"It's only fair that I share a bit with you since you've shared quite a bit with me." He loved how she was so easy to talk to and that she was a great listener too. "When I was, say, about your sisters age when all that happened to you, my mom..." He was stuck. It seemed so easy to talk about, but with the thought of it, it was very hard.

"You're strong Naruto," She assured him. "And the only way to heal and get stronger, is to talk about it. Let it all out. I will never judge you." He looked at her. His brows furrowed. Never had he thought anyone would care about him. He's gone years without nurture and support and he briefly thought that he had finally found it.

He cleared his throat and swallowed hard. He took his eyes away from hers and started to stare out the window. The sun was slowly rising up to start a new day and he wanted to rise with it. Just to let everything go. And he did.

"My mom was tortured... By a woman... Since then, I hated women. I would never forget what that woman looked like and that is why I'm on a mission to kill her. She's the boss to all the assassin's and everyday I paint a picture of her face in my mind."

Hinata's mouth hung open and she let her legs extend out on the bed. She understood why he was the way he was towards her. He had hatred for women.

"I'm so sorry to hear such a terrible thing."

"Don't feel sorry for me. Feel sorry for the bitch who did it. She'll need it once I'm done with her."

Hinata quickly, but quietly, scooted to the edge to sit next to him. He was still looking out the window, never knowing that she was there right beside him.

"To make matters worse," he continued. "It took a huge toll on my father. I one day came home to him sitting on the couch..." Hinata saw one single tear slide down his naturally tanned face and felt a few tears come down hers as well. She slowly but hesitantly, put her hand in his and mentally sighed a breath of relief when he didn't object. He gave her hand a firm squeeze as he continued to watch the sun peak up the horizon.

"He just looked at me," he said in a daze as if he was watching the whole thing play in mind. "With fresh tears in his eyes. He told me he was so sorry, and before I could ask him why, he..."

"It's okay." She whispered.

He squeezed her hand tighter this time and she let him.

"He shot himself in the head." He started to sob and Hinata used her other hand to wipe the tears from his face which he mentally appreciated. "Right in front of me... I just wished I would've seen the gun in his hand."

"Don't go trying to blame yourself Naruto, it isn't your fault."

"Stupid old man." She heard him whisper to himself.

When the tears stopped and the brush of her small soft fingers lapped up what was left on his cheek, it was then where their eyes once again met. But, it was different this time. Much different. Her hand was still in his and as if the world had completely stopped or had fast forward into the future, whichever one it was, Naruto, neither Hinata, cared. He used his free hand to wipe away the tears that she had shed for him and whispered a small _thank you_ as their lips had connected for the second time.

Hinata as well as Naruto were in complete bliss and the feeling of just being there and having to taste one another's mouth was both heart pounding and breath taking. He didn't mean to take it this far.

And he didn't mean to keep going...

* * *

They were lost in each others mouths, soon did they realize that they both were lost in the feeling of each other. His hands were careful to not touch anything that might make her feel uncomfortable. He gripped her waists, and not her breasts. He rubbed the side of her thighs and didn't go any higher. Not once did he feel her shake and not once did he hear her protest. She wanted to know what it felt like to be loved and what it felt like to make love. If this is what love felt like, she didn't want it to stop.

"Naruto?" She whispered when his lips went to her neck, kissing it softly.

"Hm?" He couldn't really speak. She smelled so damned good and felt too damn _soft_.

"Is this what love really feels like?"

He was taken aback by the question. He was just doing what he felt was right.

Did he love her?

"Knowing that you've been deprived of knowing what love really is, I want to show you if only you'd let me."

"Won't it... Hurt?"

He looked up at her, brows furrowed and jaws firm as he clenched his teeth.

"Don't mistake passion for ill use. What Toneri did wasn't love. It won't hurt. It feels great if you love a person and the feeling is mutual. But, please tell me if I hurt you."

She nodded and yelped when he lifted her up and placed her in the middle of the bed.

Did she love him? Or was she just simply curious?

There was something definitely there inside her. And it definitely was not curiosity.

His heart was pounding. He had to admit, he was scared. He didn't want to hurt her. But god, she looked so damn beautiful underneath him, staring up at him with the most magical eyes he's never seen before.

"It won't leave any marks? Right?"

Toneri put her through all that? If only he was the one to kill him. He would've made sure he died a slow, painful death. One that he hoped would've took 4 years to make up all the shit she's gone through with the bastard.

 _I'll make sure she won't go through any of that. I'll keep her safe. I'll take away the pain and leave nothing but pleasure._ He thought.

"The only mark I'll leave on you Hinata, is the mark of you knowing how good I'm going to make you feel."

Her lilac eyes widened in surprise. What he said excited her and made a weird sensation of bliss throb down from her nether regions. He chuckled and removed clothing with her approval. There were a few faint marks on almost every part of her body but her skin was flawless nonetheless. He hissed at how perfect she looked. _No one should have such a goddess like body._

 _And it is all mine._

The thought of anyone being with Hinata and vice versa, made his heart ache. He didn't want to see her with anyone else.

Discarding his clothes, he chuckled at how she made an _eep_ sound and closed her eyes. He settled down on her, careful to not crush her and felt her soft breasts on his hard chest. He took one last look at the sky filled with beautiful shades of orange and pink. He felt like the sun was calling to him, until he looked back at the beautiful goddess lying underneath him. Her eyes still closed and her breathing was peaceful.

Could it be he was falling for this woman? He kept telling himself that he wasn't. But the more he denied, the more he didn't believe it.

She felt it. The foreign flesh of his member slowly enter her. With her approval of course. He wouldn't stop asking if she was okay.

Why did he care? Didn't he hate women? But at the same time, Hinata was allowing him to do this. She never felt like this before. She never had something like that go so slow in her. She always had it go so painfully fast to where it burned nonstop and left her unable to walk. With Naruto, it was completely different. It didn't exactly hurt her, it just felt funny.

"Are you okay?" He asked with his brows furrowed and his voice a bit too deep and thick. "I'm not hurting you am I? Tell me if I'm hurting you. Hinata, you have to let me know." God, he was beginning to get on her last nerve! If she was hurting, she wouldn't hesitate to let him know. Over and over and over again she kept telling him no.

He rolled over and took her with him.

"What are you doing? What's happening?" She asked beginning to panic. She was in a much weirder position and it felt like his member was almost hitting her cervix.

"Relax. You said you weren't in pain, I wanted you to get comfortable with a different position. Look down."

And so she did. This time he let out a small laugh when her eyes widened and her mouth hung open. This time, she was able to look at him underneath her. He was well ripped with a few scars here and there. But, he was nicely built which made her excited.

"Someone's excited," he said with a laugh.

"What? How did you know?"

"I felt your walls clench around me."

Her body reacted to his? And he felt it?! He lightly gripped her waist, scooted down a bit and bended his knees. She just kept tightening around his member and it was driving him crazy.

"Get ready love." He said.

"Lov-?" She didn't get to finish asking her question because he gripped her waist tighter and started to drive in and out of her. His speed was just abnormal. The sounds that were coming out of her mouth both surprised and embarrassed her. She didn't have control over her own mouth! Since when? Her body bent down to where she thought her breasts rested on his chest as she wrapped her arm around his neck and the other gripping the blanket underneath him. She felt something hot, slimy, and wet hit her nipple and she immediately raised up. Was he sucking that?! Can he even do that? Surprisingly, it felt good. She has never seen her nipples so hard like they were.

When he slowed down and laid her down to the side, she thought he was finished, until he raised her left leg and entered her again. She yelped at the blast of pleasure that went through her.

"Keep making those sounds. I love it."

He loved the way she sounded? First he called her love instead of her name and now he said he loved the sounds she made when she thought the noses she was making were embarrassing to listen to?

The noises that were coming from him was making her feel hot and was turning her on. Was she really making him feel as good as he was making her feel? She was feeling good about herself. Good that she was able to make him replace the pain and give him pleasure just as he was doing for her. He let go of her leg and made sure that it stayed straight as he gripped her breast, tweaking with the nipple and then went up to her face to turn it towards him. He kissed her sloppily but passionately as he continued to move in and out of her. He suddenly stopped and pulled out, and gave her one last kiss before laying on his back and taking a deep breath. He grabbed the covers, pulled her close and covered them.

"Why'd you all of a sudden stop?" Hinata asked settling close to him as she rested her head on his chest and her fingers tracing this one scar he had near his left rib.

He chuckled. "I was going to come. I didn't want that to happen."

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"The woman who hurt your mom... You said you would never forget what she looked like?"

"Yeah."

"Describe her so that I'd be more aware."

"Pale. Black hair. Fucking ugly. Look, I really don't want to think about her right now."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

He kissed the top of her head and she smiled. She then remembered what he said earlier before they'd did this.

 _"Don't mistake passion for ill use. What Toneri did wasn't love. It won't hurt. It feels great if you love a person and the feeling is mutual. But, please tell me if I hurt you."_

"Naruto?"

"Yes, Hinata?"

"...I think I'm... In love with you."

"..."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NH18: Next chapter, there's going to be some shit! Hope you've enjoyed! Please leave me a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Day 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Morning.**

* * *

With the birds chirping and the steady beat of Naruto's heart pounding in Hinata's ear, she didn't really mean to tell him that she thought she had feelings for him. But what they did and what he had told her earlier, got her thinking and it was a rational thought. She wouldn't just sleep with someone if she didn't love them and with Toneri, that was completely different. She didn't expect for him to change their agreement.

He was still quiet and that bothered her. Did he not feel the same way? Then what was with all they just got done doing? She was pretty sure that if a person didn't love another person, they wouldn't kiss them during their love making.

 _Toneri never did._

Naruto was her first kiss and that also bothered her. But, in a good way.

Naruto threw the covers off him and got up from the bed, getting his clothes and putting them on. She halfway sat up with her elbow propped on the bed and her head raised to look at him.

"Naruto?" She way afraid to speak, but she initially did. What was with him?

"Get dressed before you catch a cold. It's kind of chilly in here."

The only thing that would be catching a cold, was her heart. He sounded so cold. His tone almost like thick icicles. It was no wear near cold in her room. What had she done?

He left her alone in her bedroom and once again Hinata wanted to die. She shared her past with this man, invited this man into her body, and then he leaves as if he wanted nothing to do with her.

* * *

He didn't mean to leave her there. He wanted to stay laying next to her all day with no care in the world. But, he was on a mission and he just couldn't love her.

 _I can't love her! I just can't! I'll only hurt her!_

Naruto was going crazy. He knew he would miss their talks, her soft hands and her breathtaking body, but he just couldn't love her.

"Kurama!" He yelled for his fox but he never came. "God dammit Kurama I don't have time to play games! Get your ass in here!" Still nothing. Naruto left his room, went to where Kurama slept at and he wasn't there. That wasn't like his fox.

"Hanabi!" He yelled which caused Hinata to come out of her room.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. Kurama is no where to be around and Hanabi-"

"What happened to Hanabi? Where is she? What about Hanabi?"

"Look, I don't know."

"Well, you better figure it out!"

He loved how she would get mad at him. Weird, he knew that. But her mad face was so damn sexy to him.

"How about this, you search one side of the house and I search the other."

"Or, we could search together just in case something scary pops out." Hinata knew she sounded dumb and knew Naruto wasn't dumb to figure out that she wanted to search together because she had feelings for him.

"Fine."

* * *

They basically searched everywhere and with a crying Hinata by his side, it was getting harder for Naruto to focus.

"Where are they?"

"Hinata, be quiet."

"Excuse me?!"

"Just be quiet for a second, please, no arguments."

She listened and shut her mouth which Naruto thanked her for. He listened and Hinata was confused. Why was he so stiff?

"Naruto?"

"Shh."

A constant tick noise could be heard in the house. It started small and grew louder and faster.

 _A bomb!_

He grabbed Hinata, held her mouth closed, knowing that she was going to respond to the sudden contact.

Who could be here?

Naruto looked around in the room that he took Hinata and himself in.

Nothing but snake statues.

 _"Uzumaki Naruto..."_ He heard someone say in a high pitched voice.

Who the hell was here and how did they know his name? The voice sounded so familiar.

"Your mommy isn't here to save you and neither is your daddy. You should just come out and save me the trouble of torturing this poor girl."

 _The Boss!_

Naruto's heart raced. And so did Hinata's. They had Hanabi and she prayed the person who had her, didn't do anything to her.

"You come into my home and expect me to be okay with that? I don't think so." For some strange reason, whenever the woman would talk, she would drag out her S's. Almost snake-like. He glanced back at the snake statues. They all of a sudden came to life and tried to jump at him, hissing as Naruto caught one by its neck and squeezed the life out of it. He took Hinata's hand and almost dragged her to where the explosion was.

The once decent looking house, now turned into a slimy mess. The walls and floor were nothing but snakes.

"Big sister!" Hanabi yelled once she saw Hinata.

"Hanabi!"

Hinata let go of Naruto's hand and started to run towards her sister.

"Another one huh, she's a sexy one. Hair long just like your mothers, Naruto."

Naruto looked at the woman a few feet away from him. He waited for the day to see her. All that was in his mind was thinking of all the possible ways to kill this woman.

"Please, miss, return my sister." Hinata begged."

"Miss? I'm quite offended." Both Naruto and Hinata looked at each other, confused.

"I'm clearly a man, can't you tell?"

"N-"

"Be quiet Hinata, don't answer it."

"Oh, so now I'm an _it_?"

"I don't give a fuck what you are."

"Someone's angry." He chuckled. "You look just like your mother. Oh how she begged and begged me to stop." The man licked his lips and his tongue was almost snake-like.

"Who the hell are you? I thought you were a woman." Naruto asked through clenched teeth.

"It's about time you asked."

Naruto wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk off his face. The bastard thought this was amusing.

"I'm Orochimaru, and once I get done with these two girls, I'll come for you. So just enjoy the show and wait your turn." Orochimaru licked his lips again and the snake on the walls grabbed Naruto before he could even think. Orochimaru smiled and and looked at Hinata and Hanabi. "Would you two girls like to have fun?"

"No!" Both Hinata and Hanabi said in unison.

Naruto was getting angrier and angrier, trying to get the hissing snakes that were constraining him.

"Don't be like that." The man with snake-like eyes said. "I promise it'll be quick."

Hinata said no once more, keeping her sister behind her. Naruto was wondering where Kurama was.

"Well, that's too bad, I don't like the no word very much. How much did you enjoy spending time with Toneri?"

Hinata's eyes widened, as well as Hanabi's and Naruto's. "Why so shocked?" The man laughed. "I'm pretty sure your protests didn't bother him." The man began to circle around Hinata and Hanabi, never taking his eyes off of Hanabi. He eyed her hungrily. Something in Hinata clicked. Not only did she deal with Toneri, but she had to deal with Naruto pushing her away as well, and now she had to deal with this freak eyeing her little sister as if she was a full course meal and he hasn't eaten in months.

"Don't you dare touch my sister!" Hinata yelled. Orochimaru laughed. "Don't tell me what to do."

Orochimaru was about to grab Hanabi until a stinging pain came to his right arm. He yelped and winced in pain. He looked to see something furry.

"That damn fox! I thought I had gotten rid of you!" Naruto had laughed and Orochimaru looked over to where he was. "What's funny?!"

"Kurama is one tough fox to get rid of. There is no such thing as getting rid of him." Naruto dusted himself off and started to walk towards them.

"How on earth did you get free?!"

"You're looking right at him." Kurama didn't let go of Orochimaru's arm and as Orochimaru was about to punch the fox, Naruto grabbed his arm.

"Look, just let me go, I won't hurt the kid."

Naruto laughed so hard, tears rolled down his face. "You expect me to believe that? I told you to let my mother go. And did you listen? Nope." He started to twist his arm and Kurama seeped his teeth farther into his skin. "Then, you decided to not only rape and kill women, but their kids too."

"Only their daughters!"

"Oh, wow, that makes me feel so much better." Naruto said being facetious. He twisted his arm more to the point where he could almost hear his bones creak. "Then, you had some jerk hurt my Hinata. You want to know how that makes me feel? Don't even answer it, I'll show you. Let's go, Kurama!"

Kurama moved his head so fast to the right, taking Orochimaru's arm with him. The screams of pain coming from Orochimaru was music to Naruto's ears. He had been waiting for this day. Naruto twisted his arm so hard, the bone popped out from underneath the skin. Blood could be heard dripping from his arms nonstop. The walls were no longer filled with snakes.

* * *

Orochimaru was panting and breathing heavily, letting out heaves and painful screams. Hinata had made sure to go into a room where Hanabi wouldn't have to see such a gruesome sight. She replayed what Naruto said to the weird looking man earlier.

"Then, you had some jerk hurt my Hinata." _My_? Since when was she his? Earlier, he shut her down.

Hinata and her sister listened to the man's agonizing screams of pain. Hanabi covered her ears and closed her eyes. Hinata placed her hands over Hanabi's, helping to cover her ears as well. Whatever Naruto was doing to the man, it felt like hours that she has been sitting on the bed with her sister that she initially had fallen to sleep. The screaming didn't stop, it just sounded like he was slowly dying.

* * *

Kurama ripped the last remaining body part off of Orochimaru.

 _His leg._

"And to think you were a snake. Not any of you had grown back as I'd hoped. I was looking forward to ripping you apart over and over and over again until I was left with beheading you." Naruto's cold voice could be heard throughout the home. Orochimaru was sweating bad and bleeding all over. His eyes almost lost their color. "Oh, no, don't die yet. I'm just getting started." Naruto punched and twisted his fist at the same time as it came in contact with Orochimaru's face. Naruto shook the pain in his first and kurama bit Orochimaru's neck. "Not yet Kurama, I know how bad you want to end him, but that wouldn't be fair." Kurama cocked his head to the side looking confused. Naruto smiled, Kurama looked so cute. It made him remember when Hinata asked him why he was always mean to his fox. He never once praised his fox. He always listened to him. He pet Kurama and Kurama was a bit too happy which would make Naruto mad but, he was actually happy to see his fox wag his tail fast and uncontrollably.

* * *

"Hinata!" She heard Naruto call her name and immediately stopped watching her sister and ran out of the bedroom, thinking he was hurt. Hinata covered her mouth, the smell if blood made her almost puke, not to mention each pair of legs and arms removed from Orochimaru's body. "What's wrong?" She muffled from behind her hands.

"Finish the job. He's still alive, but barely." She couldn't believe her ears. Was she hearing him correctly? She couldn't possibly do it!

"I have never killed a man. I don't think I'd be able to do it."

"It's alright, I'll help you." Did he really think that was going to make her feel better? "Come here, Hinata." As if she didn't have control of her legs, they obeyed him and she walked over to him. "Just take this knife, jab it in his throat, twist it all the way around until his head comes off. Just make sure you stick the knife deep enough in his throat."

"Are you crazy?! Naruto, listen to yourself! That's sadistic!"

"No it isn't. It's just getting revenge."

"The best revenge Naruto, is letting him die in pain! Not ending it so quickly! Just look at him Naruto, he had his arms and legs ripped off of him! He's clearly in pain. Just let him suffer."

"God woman, I love you so much."

"Wha-?"

He slammed his lips against hers, loving the feel of them against his once again. Why didn't he think of that? And did he just say he loved her? He wasn't going to deny it anymore. He wasn't going to hurt her and he was going to make sure no one hurts her.

Despite him being a bloody mess, Hinata kissed him back. She didn't know what for, but she couldn't deny that Naruto excited her. She couldn't believe his confession. The scenery wasn't romantic at all. He was bloody, around them was bloody, and there was a whimpering man about to be welcomed by darkness.

Naruto broke the kiss and looked at her.

"I thought I wouldn't be able to love you. I thought I couldn't love you. I thought that it was the sun calling to me, but it was actually you. And what happened this morning, I don't regret it and I never will." She could tell his words were truthful and he was being sincere.

"Hyūga."

"What?"

"My last name, it's Hyūga. It's only fair since I found out yours by this man."

"Hinata, I don't care what your last name is. Just let me get to know you. Let me love you. I want to know Hinata Hyūga."

"Part of getting to know me Naruto, is knowing my last name."

Naruto slapped his forehead. Once again he sounded stupid.

"No."

"No? What does that mean?"

"No you cannot get to know me and I don't want your love. The way you pushed me away this morning, who's to say you won't do it again?" It pained Hinata to get the words out, but she said what she thought was right. She petted his fox and as on cue, her sister stepped out of the bedroom.

"Big sister?"

Hanabi clamped her hands over her hands over her mouth at the sight of blood and a dead man with no arms and legs.

Hinata grabbed her sister and looked at Naruto.

She stared at his face as if she was mesmerizing every detail of it. She gave him an apologetic smile and headed for the door.

And just like that, they were gone...

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **NH18: there's a sequel to this, so don't worry. Like I said, I wanted to build their relationship, so that's why I didn't include it. Didn't want a story with like, 20+ chapters. Here's a sneak peek of the sequel:**

 **Catching Fire:** _Now with his mission complete of killing the assassin's, Naruto is now on a mission to catch the fire that was the warmth to his winter: Hinata Hyūga._

 _Naruto stood there frozen. Why didn't he move? Why didn't he chase her? Why did he allow her to walk away! He told himself he was going to keep her safe. He was so angry with himself. He kicked Orochimaru's dead body and even punched his much paler face._

 _He paced back and forth. Kurama tugged his pants and Naruto stopped his pacing and looked at his fox. They stared at each other briefly when Kurama tugged his pants again and headed for the door._

 _"Where are you going?"_

 _When his fox didn't stop and started to head in the direction of where Hinata and Hanabi gone in, it was when he realized his mission was far from being over._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **NH18: thanks for reading! And thanks Naruhinamyotp! You made me want to take a step further in building their relationship by making this a sequel when I thought I wasn't going to continue this story! Also, thank you Just an observer1 for being the one to always leave me a review right after I post my stories! And hdlovestoeat123! Thanks to all my reviewers! How about that?!**


End file.
